


Real Men Wear Panties

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do not post on another site, F/M, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Kate Milligan, Panty Kink, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Second marriage, men in panties, panty kink square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: John Winchester has always been considered a manly man. An Alpha unafraid of anything, anything that is except not being good enough for his younger Omega wife. Good thing his son and son-in-law are willing to help and have an idea that John might like a little more than he ever expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kate Milligan/John Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Real Men Wear Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so backed up and the multiple fics I’m working on have so many new scenes added I just wanted to do something short and sweet to post quickly. 
> 
> Not beta read

John stared at it, still confused over how his life had led him here. It was just a piece of cloth. A weak stitch of fabric, it meant nothing. And yet, he just stared at it unwilling to move it. He was too damn old to be scared of it. And that was the reason he got it, he was old. Getting older every second he spent looking at it. He was an Alpha past his prime that somehow was able to have not one, but two mates in his lifetime. Maybe he should give up, he lived a good life. Had three amazing sons, and had a great relationship with two of them. Wouldn’t it be more dignified for an Alpha to accept his fate than fight the tide? 

The shrill ringing of a phone brought him out of his thoughts. His oldest son's name flashed on the screen. Accepting the call he hit the speakerphone button, his fingers still phantom tingling from when he pulled the purchase from the bag.

“Dad? Just put it on.”

“It’s not that easy Dean.”

His son snorted and John could just picture the eye roll his Omega child was giving him. “Sure it is, first one leg then the other. You pull it up, give a little shimmy and adjust the package.”

“Dean”-

-“No dad, you wanted my help and here it is. I don’t think Kate is getting bored of you.”

John flinched.

“She loves you, hell she adores you. You’re family, a pack. Adam going off to college sucks cause now the house is empty but that doesn’t mean you guys can’t enjoy your new privacy. She’s an Omega and a mom and her baby went off to make his place in the world. She’s not pulling away because of you dad, but you asked me for help on spicing things up and I’m telling you this is the way to go.”

“It was wrong of me to bring you in this Dean, just forget it okay?”

“Too late, I’m the one who went shopping with you remember? I may not have seen what you bought but I know you bought something….hold on Cas wants to say something.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“No, it’s Castiel...your son in law.”

John snorted out a laugh, feeling the tightness in his chest easing up for the first time all day. “Yeah son, I know it’s you.”

“I believe that you’re still struggling with the outdated belief that you aren’t a real Alpha if you allow yourself comfort and softness.”

“It’s just a piece of fabric, I know okay? This is stupid, it’s so fucking stupid and I feel horrible enough that I dragged you two into it.”

“You didn’t drag us into anything John. We’re family and family is always there for you. Even if it’s something stupid, for the record I do not find this to be stupid. You’ll feel better once you get past this and have it on.”

“Is this what you said to Dean to get him used to it?”

“No, I speak from experience.”

His eyebrows rose as he realized his Alpha son-in-law was admitting to wearing panties. Strangely it did make him feel better. Castiel grew up in a military family, and while instead of enlisting he joined John’s squad at the fire station the young Alpha was someone John held a lot of respect for.

“So you like it?”

“I wasn’t shopping for Dean in the store. It will be an eye-opening experience, should you choose to go through with it. But I hope you at least try. If nothing else you want to be able to show Kate that she means everything to you. You ran into danger during the war, you ran into burning homes and businesses, don’t run from a scrap of cloth.”

“Thank you Cas.”

“I’m putting Dean back on now.”

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Dad, you okay.”

“Yeah son, your old man was just being a wuss. I’ll be fine now.”

“Okay, good. We’re here if you need us.”

“Same here, love you.”

“Love you too. Now go put on some panties!”

John threw back his head laughing loud enough to miss the phone call end. His son was right, John had this. He wasn’t going to lose his amazing, Omega wife because he was too scared to keep things hot and interesting. He knew he would have to work harder marrying someone younger back when they were dating. This was something he always had to prepare for. Keeping a beautiful, sexy, intelligent mate like Kate was no small feat. He wasn’t going to lose her to someone else willing to do what he was too scared to.

Sliding the soft, silky fabric up his leg he gasped feeling it rub against his hairy legs. His thighs were thick with muscle and he had to shimmy around to pull it up until it rested against his hips. It pulled in right around his waist so he re-adjusted himself inside the fabric for a more comfortable fit. The full length mirror beside him gave him a complete view of his nearly naked form. The only covering he had was from the delicate undergarment. 

The front was satin and he had to admit it felt good holding his package. He wasn’t a small man by any means but it cradled him well. The back was intricate lace that stretched over his plump, muscled rear. His hands skimmed over his body enjoying the way he felt as he watched himself in the mirror. His cock stirred as he lightly scratched at the hairs on his thighs. Seeing his cock twitch to life hidden by the fabric was deliciously obscene. 

He ran his nails over his chest. His hips thrusting out every time his blunt nails scratched against his sensitive nipples. Closing his hands he groaned out his pleasure as he explored his body, the hard planes of muscles, the thick trail of hair that lead to his leaking cock. Not ready to end things yet he spreads his hands over his crotch, pulling the satin fabric tighter over his bulging length.

“Fuck!” 

He groaned at the feel, his hips thrusting as his veins lit up with pleasure. The curl of arousal that was pulsing through him was now a rising tide he couldn’t ignore. He leapt onto the bed unable to fight the need coursing through his body as he ground himself against the comforter. The only thing that would be better would be grinding his panty clad cock against his Omega’s wet, slick filled cunt. The thought of his Omega was enough to finally bring him over the edge as he spilled out with a growl, biting into Kate’s pillow.

“John...John honey, wake up.”

His eyelids, still heavy from sleep, lifted open with a groan. “Katie baby?”

“Hey Alpha mine. Looks like I missed a party.” She grinned at him but her eyes were dark as they roamed his body. Her soft hands following the trail.

“Well I heard there’s an afterparty coming up.”

“Oh really?”

“If you’re interested.” He smirked before kissing her hungrily.

“Alpha,” she purred. “Will there still be a dress code? Cause I really want in on that.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, I can wash it now so it’ll be ready when we need it.”

“No need, I have another pair.”

“Fuck me Alpha!”

“Gladly.” John rolled off the bed and jogged to his dresser pulling out another pair. 

“Don’t forget to close the door.”

“We don’t really need to,” he nodded to the empty hall. “No one else is here, we can do whatever we want, wherever we want, as loud as we want.”

Kate’s eyes widened as realization hit her and she thought of all the new possibilities open to them. “Alpha… put that on, and fuck me on the kitchen counter. If you can catch me?”

His eyes turned red as he quickly pulled on the new pair. His cock already thickening as the smell of turned on Omega blossomed in the room. Kate’s eyes turned gold as she smirked, lowering her body to a crouch as she got ready to run to the door. John’s muscles twitched with the urge to pounce on her before she could move but the thrill of a chase kept him still.

“Let’s see what you got Omega.”

Within a blink Kate jumped off the bed and ran down the hall heading towards the stairs. The heavy slam of John’s footfalls behind her driving her to run faster. Life was changing, their baby was out of the house, but the pair were going to face the future together and enjoy all that life had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end please give a kudos and if there’s something you really liked about it let me know in the comments.
> 
> I'm two squares away from having a whole line done on my bingo card holy shit this is the closest I've ever come to making Bingo before the challenge ended....wow lol


End file.
